Révélation
by Onigiri's face
Summary: One-shot Natsuki va se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère après la fin du festival HIME. Et fait une grande réalisation.


Le soleil était entrain de se coucher, ses rayons chauds caressaient le visage d'une jeune fille sur le rebord d'une crique. Elle avait un joli bouquet de fleur dans la main et fixait l'horizon infini que formait la mer.  
« Bonsoir, Oka-San » déclara Natsuki avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, « Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue te voir. Et j'en suis désolée… »  
L'ex-propriétaire de Duran ferma délicatement ses yeux. Son visage resplendissait le calme et la sérénité.  
« Tu sais que le festival est enfin terminé ? Cela fait deux semaines déjà… Si je ne suis pas venue, c'est parce que mes amies ont voulu célébrer cela presque tous les soirs. » ricana Natsuki avant de s'assoire sur le rebord de la roche, les pieds dans le vide, « Tellement de chose se sont produites. Par où devrais-je commencer ? »  
La louve resta un instant, songeuse laissant le vent la caresser délicatement. Elle admirait le magnifique couché de soleil qu'elle aurait dû ne plus jamais revoir.  
« Cela va te sembler étrange, mais… » reprit gentiment Natsuki, « Ma meilleur amie, Shizuru s'est déclarée à moi, durant le festival. Elle a aussi fait, de terrible chose pour moi… Pourtant son amour ne me répugne pas, au contraire, elle me réchauffe le cœur. »  
La jeune fille fit un grand sourire : « Maintenant, elle me montre ouvertement son amour en public. C'est trop gênant ! Elle me prend tout le temps dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la joue et me taquine bien trop souvent à mon goût. Cela me met tellement mal à l'aise et elle le sait! Et je passe outre le fait qu'elle a osée se faufiler dans ma salle de bain pendant que je me douchais ! »  
Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Natsuki se mit à rougir furieusement : « Oka-San, je suis sûr que d'ici, je peux entendre ton rire moqueur. »  
L'ex-Hime se releva rapidement et frotta son pantalon pour enlever la terre qui s'y était collée.  
« Oka-San, ne trouves-tu pas que Shizuru est une bonne personne malgré tout? Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi. Et elle se soucie encore plus de moi que moi-même. Elle me fait de délicieux repas, m'aide à ranger mon appartement et à faire mes devoir, et elle me consacre toujours du temps quand j'en ai besoin. » ria Natsuki en se grattant derrière la tête, « Qu'est-ce qui me prend… Je suis venue pour te raconter ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Et je me retrouve à te parler que de Shizuru… »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit resta un instant, silencieuse et songeuse. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire qui n'avait plus refait surfasse depuis la mort de Saeko Kuga.  
« Merci, Oka-San… Tu es toujours de bon conseil ! » déclara finalement la jeune rebelle en lâchant ses fleurs dans la mer, « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »  
Elle grimpa sur sa nouvelle moto et partit à toute vitesse.

***

Shizuru était dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Elle n'était certes, plus la présidente, mais devait malgré tout, s'occuper de la paperasse d'ici le début de la prochaine année scolaire, là où la nouvelle présidente arrivera.  
Notre ex-Kaicho était bien triste car ce soir, aucune fête ou karaoké n'étaient organisés. Ce qui lui faisait rater une occasion d'embêter sa petite rebelle préférée, mais surtout elle voulait la voir. Shizuru avait déjà préparer quelques idées de comment faire rougir Natsuki et aurait bien voulue les mettre en pratique, le plus tôt que possible.  
La brune soupira un bon coup en sachant que personne ne l'entendrait car elle était seule dans la pièce.  
« Fatiguée ? » demanda une personne en ouvrant la porte.  
« Ara, Natsuki devrait savoir qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer. » répliqua Shizuru qui sentait que sa soirée n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer que cela.  
« Oi ! C'est pas comme si je te dérangeais, non ? » rétorqua l'arrivante.  
« Natsuki ne me dérange jamais. » répondit la brunette avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « Pourrais-je savoir ce que Natsuki fait ici, à une heure aussi tardive ? »  
La motarde s'assit sur le bureau, là où elle avait l'habitude d'être. Elle scruta cette pièce qui était bien nostalgique pour elle. Et le fait de savoir que plus jamais elle ne sera ici avec Shizuru, la rendait un peu triste.  
« Je me suis dite qu'une fois ton travail terminé, tu aurais bien voulu aller te détendre un peu. » argumenta finalement la jeune fille en regardant la brune avec un adorable petit sourire.  
« Ara, et que me proposes-tu ? » répondit Shizuru qui resplendissait de joie.  
« On pourrait aller voir un film au cinéma, il y a un tout nouveau film d'action qui vient de sortir ! » Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Natsuki. Même si Shizuru n'était pas aussi mordue de ce genre de film, passer du temps avec son être le plus cher, lui était largement satisfaisant.  
L'ex-Kaicho entoura ses bras autours de la petite rebelle et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Celle-ci ne pu rien faire d'autre que rougir.  
« Ara, Natsuki est tellement adorable quand elle rougit. Et je n'ai pas encore eu ma dose de taquinent aujourd'hui. » confessa Shizuru qui ne bougea pas de son spot.  
« Shizuru !! » grogna Natsuki sur un ton irrité, « Voilà, tu recommences! »  
La brune entama une réponse, mais la louve n'y prêta pas attention car en réalité, elle était focalisée sur les mouvements que faisaient les lèvres de Shizuru en parlant.  
« Natsuki, ikezu ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! » fit la brune en boudant.  
Natsuki la fixa un instant dans les yeux, et fit ce que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle fasse. Elle embrassa délicatement Shizuru sur la bouche en fermant les yeux.  
« Voilà maintenant, plus rien ne me titille, alors tu as toute mon attention. » expliqua la motarde en se retirant des lèvres de la brune. Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage et regarda Shizuru d'un air innocent.  
L'ex-Kaicho ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, cela était tellement inattendue de la part de la princesse des glaces.  
« Oh ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu aimes tant me taquiner. Je devrais peut-être faire cela plus souvent parce que cette couleur te va bien. » ricana Natsuki qui éclata de rire.  
« Natsuki… Ikezu… » rétorqua Shizuru avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa tortionnaire. L'ex-propriétaire de Duran ne s'esquiva pas devant cette preuve d'amour, au contraire, elle en demandait plus. Après un langoureux baiser, les deux jeunes filles durent se séparer l'une de l'autre à contre cœur, à moins qu'elles ne voulaient mourir étouffées.  
Natsuki mis ses bras autour du cou de Shizuru : « J'ai été me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère aujourd'hui. Et cela m'a fait comprendre une chose très importante. »  
La rebelle plongea son regard dans les yeux rubis de son amie pendant quelque instant.  
« Shizuru, je t'aime » déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.  
Shizuru n'exprima pas sa joie avec des mots, mais avec des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues que Natsuki s'empressait d'essuyer.  
« Alors, on va le voir ce film ? » questionna la louve en donnant un petit bisou sur le front de son amis, non, sa petite amie désormais.  
« Ara, cela serait volontiers, mais pourquoi pas aller voir un film chez ou chez moi ? » répondit Shizuru qui voulait absolument passer un moment seul à seul avec sa bien-aimée.  
« Ok, mais… Rien de pervers, hein ? »  
« Ara… »  
Natsuki comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'était désormais, plus en sécurité avec l'ex-propriétaire de Kiyohime, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le sourire démoniaque se dessiner sur son magnifique visage.

* * *

Omake

Shizuru : Ara, une fois de plus, tu as coupé l'histoire au mauvais moment.

Onigiri : Shizuru ! Tu n'arrives pas à voir autre chose que du Lemon ?

Shizuru : Je crois que nous avons déjà parlé de cela très cher auteur.

Onigiri : Tsss… La prochaine fois j'écrirais du NatNao ! Nao sera certainement plus reconnaissante que toi sur le fait que je me donne la peine d'écrire des histoires…

Shizuru : *Sort son nagita* Ara, plait-il ?

Onigiri : *Gloups* Euh, attend *gribouille quelque chose sur une feuille* Tiens !

Shizuru : Ara, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Onigiri : L'adresse de DevilKasuya, mais je te conseil de te dépêcher parce que Natsuki a elle aussi, l'adresse et à mon avis, c'est pas pour lui demander du Lemon. *sourit*

Shizuru : Kiyohime *Part sur le dos du monstre*

Onigiri : *Regarde au loin et fait la prière* Paix à ton âme Kasuya-Chan. *Sort un stylo et un bloc note* Bon, voyons voir ça… Me venger de DevilKasuya, ça c'est fait… Ecrire la nouvelle fanfic… Bon ben, au boulot ! *soupir*


End file.
